if you had a chance to do it all over (would you change anything)
by mellbell12123
Summary: Steve Trevor wakes up on the beach Themyscira knowing that he just died on that plane. So how is he alive? And why doesn't Diana remember him? As he relives his journey with Diana, will he change anything or will he let the course of history stay the same?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's notes** : I don't even know where this came from...I just want Steve to be alive? Maybe 5 chapters? Who knows? Sorry this chapter is soooo short I just needed to get it out haha anyways hope you enjoy!

* * *

Steve pushed his watch into Diana's hand, "I wish we had more time. I love you."

The look of confusion and incomprehension of her face was enough to wipe the sad smile off his face. His heart dropped as he took a hesitant step back toward her, reaching out just to touch her, but he froze. He had to do this. With a deep breath, he pulled his hand back, steeled himself and turned on heel quickly taking off toward the plane.

"Steve!" He heard Diana scream behind him, her voice rocked through his body and his footsteps faltered in hesitation. His heart was pounding out of his chest as his body began to turn, but his hand clenched and he shook his head. He knew that if he saw her face he wouldn't be able to leave her again. And with that thought, he cleared his mind and continued toward the plane.

It only took seconds before he was in the air, the plane wobbling under his shaking hands.

He gritted his teeth and gripped tight to the plane's wheel forcing it up and up and up and up. He glanced back to the ground watching the building below him go up in flames. A burst laughter shot from his chest in relief that the other's had succeeded in destroying the base. He forced his gaze away from the ground knowing that if he looked back again any sight would be enough to drag him back. With a deep breath, he turned to face the back of the plane taking in the bombs. He quickly snapped his head back around not knowing if he could do it. He was scared. He had never felt this terrified. But then he remembered what Diana had said.

 _I cannot stand by while innocent lives are lost_.

 _I will fight for those who cannot fight for themselves_.

And with that, Steve's hand reached down to grab his gun, his other hand gripping tight to the wheel. His breathing deepened and he could feel his heart beating out of his chest. As he took in a shaky breath, tears filling his eyes, he turned to aim the gun.

He closed his eyes, thinking of Diana. Of her smile. Of her laugh. Of her strength. And of her faith in them, _in humanity_.

 _For those who cannot fight for themselves_. He turned forward to stare up into the endless night sky and with one last deep breath he closed his eyes and pulled the trigger.

Steve came to with a gasp, his head was pounding, his clothes heavy with water, the sun was blinding his eyes. He frantically blinked his eyes trying to focus, his hands running up and down his body.

He was alive? Did the plane not explode?

He remembered flying. He remembered falling. He remembered water? Had he failed?

With a shake of his head, his eyes focused and the sight in front of him became clear. There was a woman hovering over him, the light behind her shining around her like a halo.

"Woah." His eyes blinked as he met her eyes. Diana?

"You're a man."

"What?"

"You are a man."

"No, I heard you. Wait, Diana. Don't you recognize me?"

She scrunched up her nose in confusion and backed away the light shining directly into Steve's eyes causing him to turn away with a groan, "I have known no man." Her eyes narrowed, "How do you know my name?"

Steve's face dropped and his mind raced as he scrambled backwards across the sand pulling himself up onto his feet. He looked down taking in the uniform he was wearing. And then he caught a glimpse of his watch. The watch. The watch he had given Diana.

With a startled look around him he realized he was back on Themyscira.

As he turned back to face Diana, he saw her staring at the ships that had broken through the barrier of the island.

"No," Steve whispered.

He was back at the beginning.

 _Maybe this time he could change the ending_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Reviews** : morgantyler, loonyloops, guest: THANK YOU A BUNCH! Glad you're enjoying! thenameofariver: gahhh yes so many of my ships are half immortal like why?! But if I continue this series with my second ending then it'll delve deeper into how they could live happily ever after! Also thanks a bunch and hope you like the chapter!

 **Author's notes** : I upped the number of chapters because I have a general idea where this is going….I have two possible endings in mind and I think I may post both of them if you guys want….there's a happy ending and a not so happy one (that would eventually turn into a much longer probably 25 chapter story). Also it's so late and I'm tired so if there are mistakes feel free to point them out! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Steve stumbled back feeling as if he had been bludgeoned in the stomach. His mind raced as he tried to piece together what was happening. But he didn't know where to begin. All he knew was that he was back on Themyscira. _He was reliving his past_. He was back at the beginning of his and Diana's journey. But why? Who had brought him back? And why had they dropped him back at the beginning of everything?

A loud noise shook him out of his daze and he shook his head trying to clear his mind; he didn't have time to figure that out now, the German ships were drawing closer and he would have to fight soon. _They would have to fight soon._ Steve turned his gaze onto Diana, who had spun around to face him, the fear clear on her face, "Who are they?"

"The Germans. They are the bad guys. I'm one of the good guys. Come on, we have to go."

"Diana!"

Steve swung around and as he looked up he caught sight of the Amazonian's standing at the edge of the cliff their weapons aimed out towards the German ships.

Steve turned back to Diana, whose gaze had returned to stare at the approaching ships, "Diana! Come on!"

He froze as he watched her turn around to stare at his hand in confusion. But as a woman above them screamed "Fire", she took his hand and they ran, quickly sliding behind some rocks, remaining hidden as the battle broke out around them.

Flaming arrows rained down as bullets flew past. The Amazonian's began descending from the cliff and Steve stared in awe as he once again took in their unique fighting style.

A bullet shot past his head and he quickly turned back seeing a soldier aiming right at them. Without a second thought, Steve turned and knocked Diana to the ground. He heard the bullet strike behind him and didn't realize what had happened until he heard Diana gasp.

Turning around, his heart sunk as he realized that an Amazonian had once again been killed with that exact bullet. Even though he had known it was going to happen, he hadn't stopped it. What had he been brought back for, if not to save lives?

With a deep breath, he focused back on the fight in front of him. He had to put it behind him. He wouldn't be able to save every single person. He couldn't possibly save every single person. But then it struck him…those had been the exact same words he had yelled at Diana when they were at No Man's Land. And he had been wrong then. It hadn't been about saving every single person. It was about fighting. It was about trying. It was about fighting for what you believed.

He and Diana continued to peer out from behind the rocks as Amazonian's on horses flew past them. Spears were soaring. Knives were thrown. Arrows were flying. Swords were clashing. And the sound of gunshots rocked the beach.

Without thinking, Steve jumped out from behind the rocks and knocked out a German, stealing his gun. He saw Diana shoot out behind him and grab a bow taking down soldier after soldier. As he shot down soldiers, he kept an eye on Diana. She had dropped the bow in favor of a sword and his mind flashed back to her fight in the town they liberated. The way she had slid across the ground knocking out soldiers left and right.

As he spun around he caught sight of Antiope, the woman who had trained Diana. He remembered all the stories Diana had told him about her and he remembered how devastated she had been after her death. And in that moment he knew he had to do everything he could to save her.

"Shield!"

Steve once again froze in awe as he watched Antiope fly up into the air taking down three men within a second. As her feet touched the ground Steve shook his head and focused back on the battle around him.

He looked around realizing he had lost sight of Diana. His heart was racing as he looked around trying to catch sight of her.

But then he saw her, her sword clashing into a soldier, which sent him sprawling across the sand. He watched as another soldier took aim at Diana and he saw Antiope begin to run toward her, but Steve was closer. He raced across the sand and flew at the German, the gun shot off and he felt it rip into his skin as he pulled it out of the soldier's hands and whacked it across his head knocking him to the ground.

Behind him he saw Diana leaning over Antiope who was laying on the ground the bullet had missed her chest, instead it had skimmed past her shoulder.

He sighed in relief, dropping the gun to the ground as he watched Diana smile down at a smirking Antiope. But his happiness was short-lived when he felt a sword being pressed against his throat.

"No!" Diana yelled, scrambling to her feet. She pushed herself in front of Steve, shoving him back away from the other Amazonians.

"He saved Antiope's life. He saved my life."

"Man!"

Steve jerked his head up to see all the Amazonian's glaring at him. As he cleared his throat and opened his mouth to speak a woman yelled that they should just kill him. He took a minute step back with wide eyes, before another woman stated that they couldn't kill him because they needed information from him.

As they argued, he glanced over seeing another Amazonian help Antiope to her feet and led her over to the Queen. Antiope whispered something in her ear and the Queen's eyes narrowed.

Questions continued shooting at Steve and he refused over and over and over, "Why would you believe me anyway?"

With a nod, from Queen Hippolyta, they carried him away. As his body was dragged along the sand he looked back catching sight of a confused Diana frozen on the beach. His eyes met hers as he was taken further away and he could feel his heart drop as her eyes showed no recognition of him.

* * *

For the second time in his life, he found himself wrapped up in the golden lasso. The rope was burning into his skin and he hissed glaring up as the Amazonian holding it, pulled it tighter.

"Who are you? And why are you here?"

Steve took a deep breath. Instead of resisting this time he gave them all the information they needed. "My name is Steve Trevor. I work for British Intelligence. I am a spy. I was trying to get information from the Germans to stop the war." He told them of Ludendorff and Doctor Poison and their plan to eradicate innocents with poison gas. He pleaded with them to let him leave so he could get the notebook he had acquired to his superiors.

"This is war. The war to end all wars. Four years. 27 countries. 25 million dead. Soldiers, women, children, innocent's slaughtered. Their homes and villages looted and burned. It's like nothing I've ever seen. It's like the world's gonna end. We need help."

His eyes flashed as he remembered all the lives lost in the days he fought alongside Diana. Innocents that had been murdered before his eyes. He looked at Diana as her eyes widened in horror. She turned to face her mother, but the Queen's face remained impassive.

"If I can get this notebook back to my superiors, it can stop millions more from dying."

Steve told them everything not withholding one detail. Maybe just maybe he could convince them this time. Maybe they would believe him and come with him and Diana. Maybe this time it would be different.

But that didn't seem to be the case. Steve fell silent, having told them everything. Without another word, the Queen left the room. Diana threw one last look at him before taking off after her mother.

* * *

An Amazonian's, a woman named Tysa, tended to his wounds. Steve cleared his throat and she turned to him with raised eyebrows.

"Is it…um- possible for someone to come back to life?"

The woman's eyes narrowed, "In what way?"

"If someone dies, but instead of dying they get sent back to relive a certain part of their life. Has that ever happened?"

Tysa looked at his suspiciously and remained silent as she finished up wrapping his wounds.

"Only the Gods would have the power to do that."

Steve nodded.

Tysa handed him a glass of water and just as he took a sip she said, "I heard that Diana saved you."

Steve coughed abruptly choking on the water. He banged on his chest as he sputtered, "Diana?"

Tysa smiled knowingly, "Yes, Diana."

"She did. She saved my life. Even though she doesn't know me."

"That is who Diana is."

* * *

Steve was more than happy to get back in the bubbling water. He washed quickly this time, knowing he wouldn't have time to enjoy it this time, if he wanted to get out before Diana showed up.

But it was just his luck that she came in anyways.

As he stumbled over his words, he cringed. He once again mentioned "above average" men and mentally slapped himself on the head. Instead of remembering an embarrassing moment in his mind, he was literally reliving it.

The worst part, however, was when Diana pointed down at his watch. Steve's his heart sunk and he picked it up running his finger over its face.

He remembered the last time he saw it. How explosions had rocked his ears. How he had raced over to Diana, who had just been knocked back by Ares. How he had pressed it into her hand before telling her that he loved her. How he had left her standing there. How her scream had ripped a hole in his heart.

And now she didn't even know him.

They talked for the next few minutes. And Steve's heart ached the longer they talked, because all he wanted to do was pull her close. Soon she left and Steve was left alone in the cave.

As he waited for Diana to come back, he explored. However, when he rounded a corner he came face to face with a visitor.

He backed up slowly, "Queen Hippolyta."

He didn't remember this happening.

"Steve Trevor."

"Are you doing this?"

"To what are you referring?"

"You know. I know that you do. Who brought me back?"

"You are not asking the right questions."

Steve growled, "Well then, what questions should I be asking?"

"I cannot tell you that. You must find out for yourself."

"Then why are you even talking to me?"

The Queen stepped in closer and Steve took another hesitant step back, "Because I wanted to meet the man that loves my daughter."

* * *

Diana returned fuming a few days later and he knew today was the day. After she left, Steve packed up his stuff and sat back playing with his compass as he waited for her to show up.

He heard her step up beside him and he smirked, "Nice outfit."

"You did not even look."

"Above average men have eyes in the back of their heads." He said, looking up with a smile. Her eyes went wide.

"No, they do not."

Steve laughed, "So are we going?"

"Yes, I will show you the way off the island."

Once they reached the boat, Steve turned waiting for her mother to show up. Diana skidded to a halt as she took in his motionless form.

"What are you waiting for?"

"Your mother."

Diana's brows furrowed as she looked up the path. A minute passed and the sound of horse hooves echoed through the night. Diana's head snapped to Steve.

Steve couldn't hear much of their conversation, only catching bits and pieces.

 _I am willing to fight for those who cannot fight for themselves._

 _I cannot stand by while innocent lives are being taken._

 _You may never return._

 _Be careful of the world of men, they do not deserve you_.

"No, we definitely do not." he whispered.

* * *

 **Author's notes** : There is a reason why I kept Antiope alive and it'll be explained in the next chapter :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's notes** :I am so so so so so so so sorry this took so long. I wanted to make it perfect for you guys but it wasn't working out how I envisioned. However, I think I figured it out so lemme know if you like it! I have a general idea of the rest of the chapters so the rest of the chapters should be coming quicker. Anyways as I mentioned before, there's going to be a second part to this story so you can either just read the first part which ends at chapter 7 if that's how you want it to end or continue on to the next part which I don't want to spoil yet. Hope you enjoy!

 **Dani13** : Thank you a bunch! I was looking for a story like this too and I couldn't find it so I was like whelp guess I have to write it haha

 **Guest, Guest, Guest, Um** : Thank you guys! Hope you enjoy!

 **DayDreamer2796** : Thank you! Sorry it took so long! Life gets in the way sadly and I wanted to make sure it was decent enough for you guys!

 **Darth Typhon** : Haha a wonder story! I love it. Hope you like this chapter!

 **TheNameOfARiver** : It's no problem! I'm always one to be hesitant with immortal characters, but like you I did research and was like jeez he dies a million times yet they still end up together haha and thanks a bunch! Hope you enjoy!

 **Guest** (that reviewed like 30 minutes ago): You literally read my mind haha here's the next chapter!

* * *

Steve stepped onto the boat watching as Diana spoke with her mother.

The Queen. He had spoken with her for hours when she had come to visit him.

At first, he wasn't sure if she actually knew anything. She ignored his concerns and steered the conversation the way she wanted. And when he was finally able to butt in and ask questions, she didn't give him any information he didn't already know. But the longer they spoke, the more he realized she did know something. She tried to keep him preoccupied with her questions and he could see through it. But he let her go. There was no way that he would be able to convince her if she didn't want to say anything. She asked him questions about what had happened before. And while he tried to answer to the best of his ability, he was more focused with what she knew and why she seemed to be hiding it from him.

When Diana turned his way and started toward the boat, Steve's eyes shot up to meet the Queen's. She nodded at him and he dropped his head slightly in response. Her eyes drifted over to Diana for a second, before they hardened and she pulled the reins on her horse and took off.

Steve turned back to watch Diana as she settled onto the boat. Their eyes met and with some sort of silent understanding, they were off.

As they sailed, they remained silent.

The silence was hard on Steve. He hadn't had much time alone with his thoughts. But now that he was free, his mind was racing with possibilities.

Steve glanced at Diana every once in a while and she would always turn her head to meet his eyes causing his own eyes would widen and turn away without a word. It hurt every time her eyes met his, because the last time he had been looking into her eyes, he had told her that he loved her. And now she had no idea who he was.

It wasn't until a half hour later that she broke the silence, "How long until we reach the war?"

He chuckled softly, "The war. What part?"

"Where the fighting is-"

"Most intense. Yeah. That would be the front."

Diana narrowed her eyes, "I need to find Ares and stop him."

Steve wasn't sure who Ares was. Only that he had been fighting Diana. It hadn't been Ludendorff, so who could it have been? "Ares. The god of war."

Diana nodded, "Only an Amazonian can. With this." She picked up the sword, but her brows furrowed as she looked down at it, her fingers running over the sketching.

Steve glanced down at her face as the worry increased in her eyes, something was different this time, "Is something wrong?"

Diana shook her head, but her gaze hadn't moved from the sword in her hands, "No. Just something Antiope, that woman you saved, told me."

Steve's heart skipped; maybe in saving Antiope, he had changed the future. Maybe for the best? Maybe she had warned Diana of Ares. Maybe she had told her something she needed to defeat him. He leaned forward, his heart racing, "What did she tell you?"

"She warned me. About Ares. About the Godkiller. She said something about the Godkiller not being what I thought it was. That it was something else. Something that I was. That it was a part of me. But that could not be." She shook her head and looked up at him with a smile pretending as if the past few moments hadn't occurred, "It matters not. Once I defeat Ares, the war will end."

Steve squinted his eyes. This information was important. He wasn't sure what it meant. But he knew that it could ultimately change everything.

"I appreciate your spirit. This war is a great big mess so hearing some positivity is always good."

"You believe me?"

"You haven't given me a reason not to. Once we get back to London we can get some men to help."

"I am the man who can. We don't need anyone else."

Charlie. Chief. Sameer. His heart sunk. Without them, they wouldn't have succeeded. Without them, they would have failed. They had done so much for him and Diana and he didn't even know what had happened to them.

"After I kill Ares the German armies will be freed from his influence. And they will be good men again. And the world will be better." Her face shone with belief and faith in mankind and Steve wished at that moment that he hadn't taken her from her life and shoved her into such darkness. He felt as if he had broken her. The look on her face when he had told her that men weren't always good had ripped his heart out. He wished he hadn't caused her such pain. He had taught her the horrors of mankind and she learned the hard way that sometimes you can do everything in your power and sometimes everything can go right, but sometimes people will still die and sometimes people will still be evil.

Steve cleared his throat, "Great."

Diana nodded, "You will see."

* * *

Steve began to busy himself to distract himself. He made a small little area for Diana to lie down. He figured maybe he could avoid the whole sleeping conversation if he made it too small for himself to fit.

But he was wrong.

"What are you doing?"

"I thought maybe you would want to sleep."

Diana nodded and headed over to the makeshift bed, "Are you not sleeping? Does the average man not sleep?" She teased.

Steve's back was turned and he sighed, "Yes. We sleep. We just don't sleep with-"

"Women."

Steve swallowed hard, his mind flashing back as he remembered the night he had spent in Diana's arms, her body warm against him, her heartbeat lulling him to sleep, "No, I sleep with women. Just out of the confines of marriage, it's not polite to assume."

"Marriage."

"Yeah. Marriage. You don't have that I'm guessing? You go before a judge and swear to love, honor, and cherish each other till death do you part."

Diana smiled wide and her eyes sparkled as she imagined feeling that love, "And do they? Do they love each other to death?"

"Not pretty often."

"Why do they do it then?"

Steve opened his mouth to say what he said last time; that he didn't know. But he couldn't. Because he did know. He had never felt a love like the love he felt for Diana. He had never imagined a life after the war. He had known he was never going to have one. He had gone into war knowing that he was going to die. He never expected to survive. But when he had met Diana, he knew that he did want that life. He did want to survive. For her. And it was because of that love that he now realized why people wanted to be married.

"Because they love each other. And want to love each other forever. No matter what happens. They know that they will be there with each other through thick and thin. They make each other stronger. They see the good in each other. They want the good and the bad. They want the little things."

"Little things?"

Steve's heart jumped, "Yeah, waking up together, eating breakfast, dancing."

"So you cannot sleep with me unless I marry you. And once we marry we will dance?"

Steve's heart skipped at beat as he remembered dancing with Diana through the streets as the snow fell around them. He shut his eyes. He couldn't take seeing everything he had gone through. All these memories were painful and it was becoming difficult to breathe.

Steve took a deep breath, "I will sleep with you. Right there. "

"There is plenty of room."

"Then fine."

"It's up to you."

"I will come sleep with you."

Steve lay down beside her and they lay in silence for a few minutes.

Diana cleared her throat, "Before, how did you know my name?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

No one would ever believe him.

"You look at me. As if you know me."

Steve's heart jumped as he turned to meet her eyes.

"You do not need to tell me now. I feel as if this is not the proper time. I am not yet supposed to know these secrets."

Steve sighed in relief. He didn't know how he was going to tell her. Or if she would even believe him.

Before he could speak, she continued, "I do not know how that is possible. But I feel as if I can trust you because of it."

"You can trust me."

Diana stared into his eyes for a few minutes before nodding.

They continued talking about everything. Children. Biology. The 12 volumes. And Steve once again stumbled over his words.

The night came and went and Steve watched as Diana drifted off to sleep.

He couldn't sleep that night.

He didn't know what to do once they reached London. He knew how it all ended. He knew where to go. He could stop so much bad from happening. But could he really skip everything and jump to the end?

* * *

They landed in London.

"Why are they holding hands?" Diana asked as her head swiveled to follow the couple that was happily walking down the street.

Steve turned to look at them, the skip in their steps and the smiles on their faces, "Probably because they're together."

Diana looked at him before reaching down to grab a hold of his hand and he froze about to pull back, but instead, he tightened his grip on her hand and met her eyes.

"To the war!"

Steve cleared his throat, "Well technically the war is that way. But we gotta go this way first."

Diana grabbed onto his shirt and yanked him into her body and his eyes widened, "No no no, I let you go and you take me to Ares."

"You said you trust me. So trust me. Come with me first. Then we will go to the war. I will take you there myself. I promise. Promise's are unbreakable."

Diana's eyes flashed when he said that and she took a step back nodding.

Steve continued walking. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do. He didn't know what to change. Should he not give his supervisor's the notebook? Should he just go find Sameer, Chief, and Charlie and take off to the front?

Diana spun around, her cape flying open and Steve smiled as he took in her armor, "Let's go get you some clothes to blend in."

"Why would I need to blend in?"

"Because you're not wearing any clothes."

Diana nodded and they started down the street.

"Aw, a baby!"

Steve's eyes widened as he watched her run over to the baby, "No no no, Diana. That one's not made of clay. Come on, clothes."

* * *

After reuniting with Etta, Steve left Diana in her care. He stepped outside, his head pounding. He took a deep breath and began to pace trying to figure out what he was supposed to do.

As he walked, passing by various people on the street, a shiver rocked through him and he felt as if someone was watching him. He turned around but saw no one.

Instead of the bustling streets that had been there a second ago, he saw nothing. He turned back around, but the people who had once been a few feet from him had vanished. The street was eerily silent. And another cold shiver rocked his body. His brows furrowed.

Then a voice came, "I know what you did. I know who you are. And I know what you are trying to do. But you will fail. You will all fail."

A loud horn startled Steve and he tripped back onto the sidewalk. He shook his head. He was losing it.

The sounds of the streets bombarded his ears and he took off down the street to find Diana and Etta. He threw one last glance behind him, hoping to catch sight of something off before turning back around and racing down the street.

If he had waited a moment longer, he would have seen a dark figure slip back into the shadows.

* * *

Diana walked out in her long coat and hat and Steve's heart sunk as he took in her smirk.

"Less distracting." He mumbled to himself.

He was fucked.

As he asked her to hand over her sword and shield to Etta, he froze, "Actually, Etta just take the shield. Diana, you're going to need the sword."

"Why do I need my sword?"

"Get ready to fight."

Diana nodded.

Once again, Steve watched in awe as Diana took down the others.

This time; however, he grabbed the man before he could take the suicide capsule.

"When is the attack planned? The poison gas attack at the front. When is it?!"

The man grunted as Steve shoved him against the wall.

Diana pushed past Steve, "Where is Ares?"

"Answer us!"

"I don't know who no Ares is. But I will never tell you when or where the attack is planned. "

Steve grunted as he punched the man across the face. The man collapsed to the ground and they all looked down at him.

Steve decided to take him back to his supervisor's. This man would be the proof that the Germans were going to bomb everyone with their poison gas. This would have to convince everyone.

* * *

It didn't convince anyone.

Steve and Diana waited outside the meeting for his supervisor to come out. Once again he hadn't been able to stop Diana from entering and he was already cringing waiting for his supervisor to reprimand him.

"Ah. Captain Trevor. I heard we lost you. But here you are. And I see you brought a friend."

"Diana Princess of Them-"

Steve coughed, "Diana Prince."

He glanced at Sir Patrick and watched as his eyes focused on Diana. Steve's eyes narrowed before he cleared his throat, "We caught someone. A German spy. He has information."

"Ah your spy. He has vanished."

Steve stiffened, "What do you mean vanished?"

Sir Patrick frowned, but something deep in his eyes sparkled and Steve took a step back not liking that strange spark, "He has seemed to vanish from our custody. Without his testimony, we have no choice. We cannot just take your word for it."

Diana stepped up, "What about my word-"

"I will ask once again. Who is this woman?!"

Steve rested a hand on Diana's arm and she took a step back, "Please. Just look through the notebook."

The men nodded.

* * *

"What language is this?"

"I can read it. It says that they will release the gas at the front. However, it does not say when this will occur."

Steve stepped forward, "Please sir, I know when they are going to release it."

"And how do you know that?"

Steve's heart sunk knowing that if he were to tell them the truth they wouldn't believe him. So instead of answering, he took a step back.

"Please believe me." He pleaded.

But once again, they didn't.

"Then they will all die. That is what soldiers do "

Diana stiffened and she stomped up to the men, "You would sacrifice all those lives? As if they mean less than yours? As if they mean nothing? Generals I know do not hide like cowards. They fight alongside their soldiers. They die alongside them. You should be ashamed."

Steve pulled Diana out of the room.

Once again he hadn't been able to convince him. Once again he had just sentenced all those men, women, and children to death. They were all going to die again. And he felt like he could do nothing about it.

"Diana."

"How can you follow those men?" Diana blew off and Steve watched, as she grew more and more agitated.

"We're going anyway!"

Diana froze, her mouth dropped open, and he could see her thoughts racing through her eyes.

"You were lying?!"

Steve scoffed, "I'm a spy! That's what I do!"

"Then how do I know you're not lying to me?!"

He grabbed the lasso and wrapped it around his wrist, "I'm taking you to the front. We are definitely going to die. This is a terrible idea."


	4. Chapter 4

Author's notes: I'M SORRY. Okay two apologies. First sorry this took so long between work and how much trouble this chapter gave me it took waaaaay too long for me to write. Second I'm sorry if this chapter is pretty shitty and choppy like I said it was giving me trouble and I couldn't figure out how to make it work as well as I want so hopefully it makes sense to you guys! Anyways hope you enjoy!

* * *

"We're gonna need reinforcements."

The loud crashes and screaming echoed from inside the pub and Diana threw a questioning glance at Steve before following him through the door.

"Your reinforcements are here?" Diana looked around with wide eyes as they made their way further into the bar. A glass shattered in front of them and Diana pulled Steve back as a man tripped falling to the ground with a loud thud, in front of them.

"Yep."

Without hesitating, Steve stepped over the man and strode right over to Sameer dragging him away from his group and back toward Diana. Before he could get a word in, Sameer took notice of Diana, "Oh my goodness gracious. That's a work of art."

Steve rolled his eyes, "Diana. Sameer. Sameer. Diana."

Sameer leaned in for a hug and Diana put her hand out shoving him back.

"Yeah, I wouldn't do that."

Diana gave Sameer the side eye and spoke to him in another language. He replied. She replied. This continued on for a few minutes and Steve rolled his eyes until he was finally met with silence.

"Oh, you're done?"

He turned to Sameer, "Where's Charlie?"

Sameer gestured to the other side of the bar, "Viola."

A fight broke out. Glasses were thrown. Shouts echoed through the woodwork. Steve sighed in exasperation. Diana looked impressed.

"At least this Charlie is good with his fists."

Steve sighed pinching the bridge of his nose, "Yeah, that's not Charlie."

After pulling a bleeding Charlie off the floor, all of them settled at a table to talk about the mission.

Steve was hesitant to talk. He knew they would ultimately follow him till the end but was he really selfish enough to put them through it again? He didn't even know if they survived. If he was going to bring them with him again they at least deserved to know the truth.

So instead of fussing around, Steve told it to them straight. As straight as he could without dropping the news that he was reliving his life. And as expected they readily agreed, Steve's heart clenched as he saw the determination on their faces knowing that they would be there with him every step of the way. Everything seemed to be according to plan until Sir Patrick joined them. As he did before, he once again offered money and his friends accepted with relieved smiles.

But Steve turned to Sir Patrick, "You're not going to stop us?"

"No. I am here to help. You will not fail."

Steve's eyes flashed and he flinched back slightly as he remembered the strange voice he had heard back in the city. You will fail. His eyes narrowed in confusion as he took in Sir Patrick's smiling face, noticing that his smile didn't fully reach his eyes, but he brushed it off turning back to his friends, ready to save the world.

* * *

Diana's face was the picture of horror, as she took in the victims of war. Soldiers and children alike.

"I could help them." She said desperately.

Steve reached over and grabbed her hand, squeezing tight, "We will help them. I promise."

She did help them. And he helped her.

Instead of arguing with her, he dove headfirst right along next to her. He watched as she stepped up the ladder, donned in her Amazonian armor. Looking like the warrior he knew she was. And instead of waiting, he immediately followed after her, dodging bombs as they landed just feet away from him.

As the bullets bounced off Diana's shield, he turned, his eyes meeting hers. Her eyes hardened and she jumped forward jumping into the trench. Steve's heart was pounding as he took out soldier after soldier, watching as Diana demolished their fort.

"Steve! Let's go!"

And Steve followed.

* * *

"Stay here, I'll go ahead."

Diana took off and everyone looked over at Steve with shell-shocked expressions and he just shrugged with a smile.

After a few seconds, Steve waved them forward and they took off. Grenades exploded. Shots fired. Buildings began to collapse.

As they ran down an alley, bricks shattered above them crashing down on their heads.

"Let's go!" Steve shouted waving the others to split off into different directions.

Steve rounded the corner turning left, as the others went off in different ways. Glass shattered above his head and he looked up seeing Diana running across the rooftop. Smiling, Steve followed until he made it to the center of town, watching as Diana lifted a tank off the ground, throwing it into the air. As soldiers took aim at her, Steve raised his gun taking them out. Diana spun around, her hair flying around her, smiling as their eyes met.

The fight continued and he fought side by side with Diana. She would grab the soldiers with her lasso and throw them in the air as he took them out with his shotgun. And then suddenly there was silence. Until a bullet shot right at his feet and everybody scattered out of sight, hiding from the sniper.

Steve smiled as he caught sight of the piece of metal.

"Diana! Shield!"

He watched as she turned, her eyes hardening and a smirk forming on her face as she took off toward them.

And the town was free.

Cheers rose from the crowd as people slapped him on the back in thanks. But Steve couldn't join in because the fight wasn't over.

As he watched the family's hug and kiss he knew that he would do everything he could to save them.

* * *

As Steve reached for the phone he froze, his brows furrowing. He already knew where to go. He knew what to do. He didn't need to waste the time arguing with Sir Patrick when he already knew what he was going to do.

"What are you doing?"

Steve straightened up, "We have a gala to go to. They are still trying to make peace talks. Ludendorff will be there. We can stop him from using the poison gas."

Diana's eyes widened, "But Ares would never let the peace happen. It all makes sense. Ares developed the weapon."

"You mean Ludendorff."

"No, I mean Ares. It's Ludendorff. Ludendorff is Ares."

Steve's heart dropped as she took in her hardened face, "Diana. Ludendorff isn't Ares."

Her brows furrowed and she took a step back, "Yes he is. He created the weapon. He is Ares. If I kill him, the war ends."

"No, he's not. If you kill him it won't change anything because he's not Ares."

"How do you know?"

He hesitated, "I just do. "

Diana's eyes narrowed in suspicion, "That is not a good enough answer."

Steve stepped forward, his hands hovering over her arms, "You need to trust me. Please."

But she took another step back, her head shaking, "This is not something I can trust without reason."

" _Please Diana_." He hesitated. Should he tell her? There was nothing saying that he couldn't. Maybe she would believe him.

"No. I am going to kill Ludendorff."

His heart dropped and he took frantic steps forward, "Diana! _There is so much you don't understand_."

But she backed out of his reach, her eyes flashing.

" _I understand enough_."

" _Please_." He begged.

But she just shook her head and walked away. And Steve's heart dropped. He had screwed up. He had pushed her too far. What if he had ruined everything? If he had then so many more people would die.

* * *

Steve sat watching as people around them danced, laughed, and celebrated. The war may not be over, but for them this was freedom. But Steve's heart clenched knowing that it would all be short-lived. He knew that he would do everything in his power to prevent them from being attacked. But how could he warn them? No one would believe him. Sometimes he didn't even believe it himself.

He was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't hear Diana sit down next to him until she nudged him. He glanced over at Diana, whose mouth quirked up as she gestured to the dancing couple in front of them.

He smiled, but it didn't fully reach his eyes, "You did this."

Diana smiled, " _We did_."

The couple in front of them spun around and Diana watched as they continued spinning and twirling.

Steve cleared his throat and stood up offering his hand out to her, "Would you like to dance? Do you have dancing on Paradise Island?" He teased.

Diana shook her head, but took his hand, allowing him to pull her up and into his arms. As they began to sway back and forth, Steve's arm tightened around her and he cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry about before. About Ludendorff."

Diana tensed slightly in his arms, but then she let out a sigh, "I must defeat Ares. It is my duty."

Steve pulled back and looked into her eyes, "I know. And I'm with you. I promise. It's just…I know things. Things I can't fully explain. I know that Ludendorff isn't Ares."

" _How_?"

Steve sighed, "I can't tell you." But then he froze and he smiled, "Here," Steve stepped back and grabbed Diana's lasso and taking a deep breath he wrapped it around his wrist.

Diana focused on him as he began to speak, "Ludendorff isn't Ares. I don't know who is, but if you kill him, it won't change anything. You trusted me before. Please. Please, trust me now."

And with that, he released the hot lasso from his hands and met Diana's eyes.

"I do. I believe you." She smiled lightly.

Steve breathed a sigh of relief and Diana stepped back into his arms and they once again began to sway back and forth.

Snow began to fall around them and Diana's head snapped up, her eyes widening in awe.

"It's snow. Touch it."

"It's magical." Diana turned back to Steve, her eyes sparkling.

"It is," Steve said gently staring down at Diana, a smile pulling at the corner of his mouth.

"What is that like?"

"What's what like?"

"Life after the war. Is it something like this?" Diana looked around and Steve followed her gaze as they took in the happiness in the air.

"I'm not sure." Steve said brushing a stray hair out of Diana's face, "But I hope to find out one day."

 _With you_ , he thought.

Diana smiled and Steve pulled her close, his arm wrapping tight around her, her hand playing at the nape of his neck. If he could just stay in her arms forever, he would be happy.

* * *

Diana's hand slipped into Steve's and he pulled her close as they walked through the street, laughter echoing around them. As they entered the building they had been invited to stay in, the warmth fell over them like a warm blanket and they continued through the building until they reached Diana's room. Steve pushed open the door, holding it back as Diana brushed past him, releasing his hand as she stepped fully into the room.

Steve watched as she walked further into the room and he froze. He wasn't sure if he should stay this time. As he took a step backward, he hesitated and looked up meeting Diana's eyes as she turned around to face him. Her light smirk and hopeful face caused his heart to skip a beat and he took a deep breath, turning to close the door behind him so that they were alone.

He took a few slow steps towards her and she stepped up to meet him. Her hand came up brushing across his cheek, her eyes darting to his mouth, as his own hand mirrored hers brushing along the corner of her mouth, his eyes staring at her lips. With a gentle smile, he leaned in pressing his forehead against hers and for just one second he felt as if they had all the time in the world.

Diana's forehead butted against his impatiently and he smiled as she leaned in the rest of the way to press her lips to his. And as he deepened the kiss, his arms rising to wrap around her, he smiled knowing that he would do anything in his power to ensure that they lived a happy life after this war.

* * *

Author's notes: I'll have the next chapter up before next Thursday!

Next up: The ball and the bombing dun dun dun


End file.
